Hunting Danger
by lonelyhuntr
Summary: A story of 10 friends who seek to become the ultimate hunters. Along their path they will fight beast beyond belief and creatures lurking in the shadows. They will learn what it takes to be a real hunter. Can they take it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All respective rights to the ownership of Monster Hunter to Capcom!**

**Chapter 1**

**By: Lonelyhunter **

**Once there was a boy named John who was a son of a farmer. One day the local hunters of his town had brought home a yian kut-ku they had hunted looking for a profit. Just the sight of these hunters and their game and the popularity of them. He was inspired but he knew it was impossible for his family was a line of his farmers and the best of the town as his father told him. And he did not want to disappoint his father. So he kept his mind on his work and kept walking. But that night a pack of giaprey and their leader the giadrome had smelt the yian kut-ku and went out hunting for it. When found in the child's home town they attacked it looking for the corpse of the wyvern the towns villagers screaming for help as the hunters quickly grabbed their weapons hurry out to defend their town. John running for his life trying to follow his father to their shelter. Suddenly a giaprey pounced on John screaming for his life but his father could not here him over the screams of the other villagers so he kept running. John with nothing to do started struggling hitting the giaprey with anything he could reach. Then he remembered his pocket knife used for cutting rope, grabbed it and stabbed it in the eye. The Giaprey Fell back but gaining control almost instantly and started chasing the kid. John got cornered and as he sat there realizing he was dead he started praying. Just as the giaprey jumped at him he was sliced in two in mid-air. The boy stunned looked up and saw a hunter wielding a great sword. The hunter said "you alright? You look it, take this" and the hunter gave john a simple hunting knife and said "Your a hunter now help me defend this town. If you survive I'll see about getting you a better weapon." The kid picked up the blade and almost natural slicing and hacking at the giaprey. Then the giadrome had saw john killing his fellow giaprey. The giadrome attacked the kid tackling him to the ground but the kid got up countered him by jumping at him and stabbing the giadrome in the skull killing it. But the boy still scared out of his mind kept stabbing over and over again. The hunter had approached him again saying "Its over now, good job."**

**The boy then passed out of exhaustion. When he woke the next day the hunter took him home and told his father that he was taking John under his arms now to be his apprentice. He then took him to the local forge to get the boy his own weapon. In the forge the hunter had asked him "What kind do you want?" the boy pointed to the great sword. So he had gotten the buster sword. Over the years he had gotten better killing more and more, taking task for the town with his master. He had started hanging in the hunters gathering hall making friends over the time.**

**8 years had passed and the elder had asked the hunter and the boy to get some popo because the town had ran out of food and needed some desperately. So the hunter and his apprentice set off to get the food. 1 hour later a scout for the town had seen a tigrex in the area so the elder told all of villagers to stay indoors. All the hunters told their apprentices to stay and hide. All the hunter left in search of the beast. John and his master had seen some popo across a frozen over lake as they started running over relieved that they found the food. John felt a vibration from under the ice. As John screamed "master!" it was too late the tigrex jumped out from under the ice a pounced on his master eating him alive. The tigrex turned around and started racing towards John. John running for his life he turned his head and the tigrex getting closer and closer. He looked back forward and he saw a ridge of a mountain and jumped to the side almost instantly and the tigrex bit right into the mountain its teeth stuck into the side. John ran as fast as he could getting tired. The tigrex enraged pulled his jaw off the side of the mountain and roared and raced towards him again even faster this time. Right as he was right on John's tail the tigrex was hit by an exploding round from the side making him lose balance. It was all the other hunters there to help but the tigrex didn't like being attacked and rushed at all the other hunters killing them almost instantly within 5 minutes they were all dead and the tigrex began hunting for John. Lucky for John he had gotten into a cave where he had taken refuge in eating some rations for energy. He had started walking again trying to get back to his town to warn them. As he was walk he got bored and started kicking a rock. As soon as he kicked the rock the tigrex pounced out the side of the cave hitting him out the other end of the cave where he rolled down into the snow, the tigrex jumped out of the cave falling right at him. John pulled out his blade blocking just in time. But the tremendous power knocked him back falling on his butt and snapping his blade in two. He got up with the tigrex staring right at him across the flatland of snow. As the tigrex rushed at him a shadow flew off the top of the mountain wielding a red blade stabbed the tigrex right into the back with an explosion instantly on contact. The tigrex fell on his back in recoil. The hunter ran to John telling him to run. He looked at the mysterious hunter and said "Dad!? your a hunter?!".**

**And his father said "I was son, but I almost died multiple times and I couldn't stand to lose you or see what your life would be without having a father so I lied to keep you protected. Now look out!" and he pushed john to the side and ran at the tigrex and lunged his blade into the chest of the tigrex. But the tigrex ripped him out knocking his blade right by John's body and threw his dad into the air and swallowed him whole.**

**"DAD!" screamed John as he picked up his fathers blade and rushed at the tigrex and swung his blade right at the tigrex face hitting him directly in the eye. But he was not used to a fire element weapon, the explosion knocked him back but the tigrex was so tired and weak he ran away. John damaged, headed home killing a popo on the way home as soon as he reached the elder he fell unconscious. He woke one hour later and explained the situation. For the next month he just sat in the hunters gathering hall drinking and going on solo missions. One day his friends who where also apprentices sat next to him and started to talk to him.**

**"John you need to cheer up like we all did." said Kristen the hunter with the bow and medical skills. "You're too nice of a guy to wallow around in depression"**

**"Ya we all lost out trainers too." said Keith the hunter with the long sword. "What makes you so special? Do you think you're better then the rest of us?"**

**"Like, you need to turn that frown upside down." said Erin the hunter with the gun lance. "So, like get better soon"**

**"You need to grab life by the horns and show it your no punk" said Ray the hunter with the hammer. "Come on lets go lift some weights and get stronger, we will kill that tigrex in no time"**

**"You need to just let go like a butterfly, breaking from its cocoon and fly away" said Amy the hunter with the hunting horn. "All shall be well" **

**"Hey, Amy Shut up! We're all tired of your proverb after proverb attitude. You just making him worse because he has to listen to your crap!" said nick the hunter with a lance. "So just shut up!"**

**"Wow man, Loosen up dude. Its all in good faith man, lighten up" said Sean the hunter with the bowguns. "Besides I like Amy's proverbs, above that her groovy horn beats, man."**

**"Anyway John ya you should just look on the bright side, god is a very mysterious person" said Eddie the hunter with the sword and shield. "Everything happens for a reason."**

"**Happy" Said Connor the hunter with the dual swords, Not much of a talker but powerful none the less.**

**"You guys are right. And I know what I must do. will you guys help me?" said John**

**"yes" they all said at the same time.**

**"well I'm gunna become the greatest hunter and you guys are gunna help. Lets become a wondering group of hunters, help who ever we can. And together we will become the greatest group of hunters ever. What do you say?" said john.**

**"Hell ya!" Said all of them. And later that day they where off. None of them with a destination just their weapons and a heart full of dreams. The next day they woke up and started moving almost immediately making it out of the mountains they had all grown up in and started entering the jungle.**

**After about an hour Ray said "ok were lost."**

**"ya I say we make camp here for a while" said john. And just then they heard a bunch of noises like a khezu screech, a kut-ku and some congalala noises in the back round.**

**"ya... lets find a better place." said Eddie. So they looked for one hour. And stopped after hearing something near them in the bushel of trees. Suddenly before they had a chance to say anything a yian kut-ku cam running out, flinging fire in random directions. They all jumped out of the way just in time accept John who pulled out his blade and blocked just in time. John struggled to keep his dominance over the kut-ku. Then ray ran up and hit the kut-ku in the head dazing him. Ray ran at him hitting him more and more and then Keith ran up and attacked him too. But then Erin started up her wyvern fire attack and ran at the kut-ku. *BOOM* the shot fired and hit the kut-ku but also hit Ray and Keith knocking them back. Then John ran at the kut-ku and swung his blade at the kut-ku's head but the kut-ku opened its mouth and grabbed his blade and swung his head back throwing John backwards.**

**"This isn't working we need more teamwork, ok listen up everyone! We're gunna work together now. Amy get his attention with your horn." Amy began playing a beat with her horn. Then the kut-ku started attacking Amy and John said "Good now Sean, Kristen fire PARA shots now!" They both hit the kut-ku and paralyzed him. "Ok Ray its up to us go hit his head as hard as you can." Ray ran at his head pulled back using all his power and swung, hit him so hard it knocked the kut-ku into the air where John had already leaped with his blade forward, stabbing his sword right though skull killing the kut-ku. "Nice we did it! Good job team I have a feeling this is the first of many victories."**

**"YA!" Said the entire team.**

**"All in favor of John being leader say I" said Kristen.**

**"I" said the entire group.**

**"Ok and as my first decision as leader. Find shelter we need to harvest this corpse and rest" said John. As they wandered around the jungle they saw a cave. "This is it perfect for shelter." So they entered the cave started a fire and started harvesting the wyverns raw materials and cooking the meat. They put all the materials on the trailer and started eating. As they ate silently in the dark damp cave it started to rain with thunder roaring in a distance. They all started thinking of their masters and the times they had together. As their popo were grazing in the back of the cave off of the moss. A white creatures slowly lowered from the ceiling behind the baby popo consuming it without a sound. But the other one had seen it happen. Grunting in fear, the hunters looked behind them and saw a khezu swallowing their last popo. "Hunters grab your weapons quick!" They all grabbed their weapons and got ready for the attack.**

**"What do we do John?" asked Erin.**

**"I don't know right now just defend yourself until I come up with a plan." They all scattered, ray ran right at him and tried dazing him by hitting him in the head. But the khezu lunged forward at him knocking ray back. "Ray get back here!"**

**"John! What do we do?" Screamed Keith as he rolled out of the way of the leaping khezu**

**"I...I don't know I don't know anything about the khezu other than in spits lightning. Wait I got it Erin go use your wyvern fire on the side. She ran and stabbed him in the side starting up the blast. *BOOM!* the blast goes off. "Now Ray, Throw Eddie on to its back and Eddie slice it open!" Ray grabbed Eddie and throw him in the air at the khezu. But before Eddie landed on the khezu, it turned around with its mouth open and Eddie jumped right in it. The group of hunters watched their friend being swallowed alive but they couldn't move they were petrified in fear. Watching as their friend struggled in the neck of the khezu. After he was swallowed John screamed pulled out his blade and was running at the khezu in rage to avenge his friend. But suddenly a blade came out of the khezus stomach sawing though the skin. Suddenly Eddie fell out of his stomach along with the khezus intestines. As the khezu fell over dead. The hunters all screamed cheering on Eddie. Then Kristen noticed that Eddie was shaking there lying on the ground**

**"Oh my god!" she ran over and noticed he was in shock "We need to let him rest hopefully he will be better in the mourning." As she put a blanket over him and they all went sitting by the fire. It was quite all night the only sound was the rain falling on the leaves and lightning crackling in the skies above. All of them still scared realizing that they almost lost a friend and all of them realized that they will be losing friends on this journey. As the sun began to rise they had all fallen asleep. later that day they all woke up to Kristen screaming "Where's Eddie?!" The group awoke and started getting there armor on. Just before they all where about to go on and search for him they saw on a hill in a distance, a shadowy figure. As the figure came into vision it was Eddie with some more hunters and some aptonoth.**

**"Hey I found a village" said Eddie. As they were walking to the town John asked Eddie what it was like in the khezus stomach. Eddie replied "Well I thought I was a goner but then I prayed and suddenly I had a burst of energy and I no longer felt pain." **

**When they got to the town the local hunter invited them to the gathering hall for a drink and a stay at the inn free of charge. "That is if you help us with a little monster problem we've been having."**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All respective rights to the ownership of Monster Hunter to Capcom!

Chapter 2

After a good nights rest the hunters headed to the Elder to help with their monster problem. "Well, we have a very aggravated Congalala in our forest and none of hunters can kill it. That is why I have let you stay here, we need help and soon. The beast keeps coming into our town and stealing all of our food and leaving its dung all over the place and we're tired of cleaning it up! So please help us."

"We will do our best madam, It is the least we can do for our free stay." As the hunters set off into the deep jungle following the broken branches, tracks and dung piles. The hunters all realizing they were getting close and were ready to unsheathe their weapons at a moments notice. "Keep your eyes open, These tracks are getting fresh" Said John. Suddenly the all heard a large crash into the ground behind them. They all simultaneously sheathed their weapons as they spun around. It was the Congalala. The team already to fight John yelled "Alright team lets do this. Sean, I heard that the weakness for this thing is fire, So use Crag and Clust shots for the most part. Use a Level 3 Clust for engagement right now though." As Sean loaded the shell into his gun, the beast was eating some mushrooms off of the ground. Once Sean finished loading the shell John gave him the OK to fire. Just as he pulled the trigger the Congalala coughed up a purple cloud of smoke and its stomach seemed to be irritated. The shell hit then split and the explosions went off all around him, causing him too loose balance. Then the rest all charged at the monster, Keith in front. Keith reached him and began slashing away at the beast suddenly the beast got up and started swinging away randomly knocking away everybody, accept Connor who had been behind him. Seeing his friends all get knocked down he screamed putting himself into a demoralized state. Charging at the best he unleashed a string of attacks in the blink of an eye, At one point knocking the beast back. He rushed forward breathing deeply with fire in his eye ripping the beast a part. The whole team just watched as he was able to take down the beast all by himself. Then the beast stomach began to make noises. Suddenly a large puff of purge mist flew out of the beast mouth knocking Connor back.

As Connor slowly got up looking sick he said "Help" and fell over. Kristen ran over to see what that mist was.

John yelled "Erin, Nick, Go distract the beast. They both ran up holding it at bay using their guards to protect themselves. "Its weakness is fire. Try the wyvern fire!" Yelled John. Just as Erin started it the Beast turned its back and pointed its butt right at them. The wyvern fire went off and just then the beast farted, Causing a large mushroom cloud explosion knocking everybody back including the Congalala.

Back in the village the elder saw the mushroom cloud explosion a thought to herself, "What are they doing over there?"

As the smoke succeeded the hunters looked around at the large crater in the earth. Everyone looked at each other in confusion. "What the hell was that…?" Said John. Just then he saw the Congalala limping away. "After it!"

"John no! We need to get Connor medical attention right away." Said Kristen. John looked at the beast who jumped out of eyes reach, turned around with a frown on his face and looked at Connor. "Well it looks like we need an antidote, that mist was poison. I have some Antidote herbs right here, but I'm missing the Blue mushroom… Lucky for us we're in the jungle and this place is full of them. So a few of you should go and a few stay here to help guard his body." Said Kristen

"Ok well Ray, Sean, Eddie, Keith and I Shall go look for the mushroom and Erin, Nick and Amy will stay here." They headed off in search of the Mushroom. As they hiked through the dense jungle. They saw a cave entrance on top of a hill. "Mushroom grow in dark damp places right? Lets try that cave." They began up the path and entered at the mouth of the cave. Just as they entered I large scream was heard and a CRASH behind them. They turned to find a Khezu facing them. "Alright team we've done this before lets do it again." Sean quickly loading the Crag shots. As Ray, Keith and John drew their blades, Eddie hesitated, thinking back to the time before. "Eddie, don't worry. Its not gunna happen again." John said to Eddie to comfort him. Eddie shook his head and drew his weapon.

"This time he's mine." Said Keith rushing at the Khezu. Quickly he gave two vertical slashes and a stab to the chest. The Khezu replied by shooting off its body lightning. But Keith saw this coming a did a horizontal slash while stepping backwards avoiding the body lightning. John then joined and ran and dropped his blade right on top of the Khezus head and side rolled as Ray, right behind John slammed him hammer right into its head too, putting it into a daze. The 3 hunters ran in unleashing large attack while Sean kept fired Crag shots. As it recovered it jumped onto the ceiling and began to run away but Sean shot it with another shell causing it to lose balance and fall struggling to get up. The hunters again ran and began striking the beast with all the power they had. "John I'll show you which one of us is the better hunter!" And Keith shoved his blade right into the beast's heart and ripped the blade down its belly. Causing it to bleed out almost instantly. "Ha, Now see John, That how a hunter takes down its prey!" Screamed Keith filled with anger and adrenaline. As he began to calm down he turned and began carving it. The others joined in. After every piece was harvested they called in a group felyne to take the rest of the body to be harvested for thing they could not carry.

A few more moments down the cave Keith quickly turn his head and said "Hey! Ha Ha, I found one. See what I tell you? I'm the greatest hunter. If I wasn't here you guys never would have saw this." He ran over And suddenly a pack of Conga came out of nowhere. "Get out of my way!" Yelled Keith as he swung his blade cutting one in half. Ray grabbed his hammer and swung hitting one so hard it went into the air knocking it into another Conga upon landing. Sean fired a pierce shot through 3 of them hitting all of them in vital spots killing them instantly. John swung his blade in a horizontal circle. And hit the 5 Conga's surrounding him. "This is kids stuff!" Said Keith as his shoved his blade in one end and out the other of a Conga and swung his blade around throwing the body into another Conga knocking it down. Keith then charge at it and jumped thrusting the blade into the head pining it to the ground. Then he turned around and began spinning taking out 7 more tightly packed Conga's the only one looked at Keith as he smiled at him and ran away crying. "Ya! I'm the best! The Best hunter ever!!!" Screamed Keith. Then he headed towards the mushroom and picked it up. Suddenly a crash went off behind them, and they all spun around looking. It was just a rock falling from the top of the cave onto the floor. Then another crash went off behind them again. They quickly turned. It was the Congalala! And it took its tail and pierced Keith's torso. Keith looked at the tail through his chest silently, then looked at the best, red in the face. Angry that it just killed his followers, then just dropped his head, eyes closed.

"Keith!" They all screamed as the Congalala shook his dead body off its tail and grabbed the mushroom from his hand.

"No, You aren't getting that mushroom!" Screamed John as he swung his blade cutting the tail clean off. Then he swung again at the beast head messing up its haircut. The beast screamed in anger as its hair was messed up. Ray then ran and smashed his hammer into the belly of the beast. Knocking the wind out of him. Then Sean fired a Clust level 3 round into the beast mouth while it was gasping for air. The beast then started coughing again "Look out!" screamed John recognizing the movements from the beast knowing the poison was coming again. But this time instead of poison it shot fire spraying all around lighting the whole cave. As it recovered Ray slammed his hammer into the head of the beast breaking its teeth. It screamed again in anger and began swinging violently and randomly hitting ray knocking him backwards. Then the fell over and John smashed his blade onto the stomach of the beast. Causing it to rush up and scream again this time releasing its bowels all over the place. Sean fired a pellet shot hitting it in multiple places. Ray then rushed at the beast hitting its feet cause it to stand in anger and scream again, But this time John was ready and jammed his blade into the torso cause the beast to freak out swinging around knocking them all back and pulling the blade out and throwing out of the cave. "So that how you want it! Fine!" As john rushed forward with his hands punching it in the face, he then jumped on its back punching it in the head more cause it to get dizzy and then snapped its neck paralyzing it. John grabbed his carving knife and said "This is for Keith" and started Carving it while it couldn't move making it suffer for killing his friend. After carving it Sean and Ray just looked at John who had began punching the ground screaming.

Sean ran over to Keith and called in an immediate transport to the village from the felyne. As they showed up Sean said "Take him to the village medic. Hurry!" Then Ray approached John and began patting him on the back.

"John, stuff happens it could have happened to any of us. Its not your fault. Want to go lift after this mission to blow some steam off?" John just got up silently grabbed the tail with the mushroom on it and began down the cave and grabbed his blade. They got to the last place they saw the other group and blood was splattered all over the place with claw makes all over the place.

"Wow man, What happened here?" Said Sean. John still quiet just looked around. Looking like he was about to burst out in tears. Suddenly they heard voices echoing and they looked over to a small cave entrance off to the side surrounded by bushes.

"John! John, over here. Do you have the mushroom? There's not much time left!" Yelled Kristen. John ran over with the Mushroom and gave it to Kristen. She then began combining the antidote herb and the mushroom. Just as she was about to finish, Connor stopped breathing, the poison got to him. John just sat there motionless, Kristen said "Oh no!" and quickly finished the antidote and poured it down his throat. One minute had passed and he stilled hadn't begun breathing. They all watch motionless. Suddenly Connor began coughing, Then began vomiting. He was breathing heavy but he was alright. Kristen asked Connor "Are you alright!?"

"Yes" said Connor. As Kristen hugged him tightly. Everyone just seemed relieved accept John. Still quiet and motionless

"Where's Keith?" Asked Erin. John, Ray, Eddie and Sean just looked at her with a sad expression on their faces. "Oh my god! You mean…?" They all just nodded. "How?"

John then spoke "He was stabbed through the torso by the dam Congalala! And its all my fault! As a leader I should have been more attentive! I shouldn't have aloud him to move so far from the group. But no, I let him get caught up in his own glory and didn't pay attention good enough and"

Sean Then broke mid sentence of John "Its not your fault man. That's just how he was dude. Nobody could control his free spirit dude. Not even himself. So stop blaming yourself."

"Ya John, He was a powerful person, But he let that power go to his head and lost control. We all saw it. He went of a killing frenzy using the power those blades seem to invoke after a few hit, I don't really know why. But he used it too his advantage to help us finish things faster." Said Ray.

"Ya It was just his time to go, God has plans for all of us. He works in mysterious ways you know? There's a reason for everything." Said Eddie. As they began home John was silent the whole way.

Ray just had to ask "So what was with all the blood everywhere were we left you?"

"O we got attacked by a small pack of velociprey while waiting. It was nothing Nick and Erin couldn't handle though while I moved Connor to safety." Said Kristen. As They all walked back, silence among them all. Connor was limping and both Nick and Erin tried to help but he refused.

They arrived at the village in the break of dawn. The elder looking at them with a smile on her face. "So I got word you killed that pink menace. Good, and I guess it was a challenge for new hunters such as yourself. Free round of booze on me. Especially you chump you look like you could use it." Pointing at John, John quickly got up and jumped at the elder ready to kill her. But Ray saw it coming and was able to grab John before he did anything he would have regretted. Then the team headed to the craftsmen with there materials looking to make new armor for themselves. John gave the Congalala materials to Connor to make the armor for himself. Eddie gave the Khezu hide to John, feeling he disserved it. Sean made the Kut-Ku armor and Nick and Erin had killed enough velociprey to make the armor for all the remaining hunters.

John turned around and said "Screw this place I'm going to find a new town." The team all looked at each other and shook their heads and raised their shoulders and said "Wait up" Running to catch up with John.


End file.
